Who Are YouREALLY!
by Be-Enchanted
Summary: Does Sam really know who Mercy is without all of the fan and paps or does she even wanna tell him the truth.


**Sam**

I didn't know her name but I've seen her a hell of a lot of times at my job. She would come in glance my way give me a small smile and keep walking. I worked at Boarders, hell half off books and sometimes get new comic books that comes in every once in a while but it was a good well paying job.

She stood 5'2 maybe, brown skin, doe eyes, plump lips and curves in all the right places.

"Excuse me I need some help." I heard a sweet angelic voice say causing me to turn and look and seen **HER.**

"Sure what do you umm help with Mam'?" I asked giving her a smile.

"umm I was wondering when does the new "Avengers vs. X-Men"coming out? umm it's the 7A well 7 part one." She said giving me a shy smile.

"Well actually I got it in the mail yesterday, um if you come by tomorrow I'll let you borrow it." I said as she nodded her head.

"um okay that's fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sam Evans." She said smiling at me.

"How did you know my name?" I asked as she chuckled a little bit before shaking her head.

"It's there um on your name tag." She replied as I looked down at laughed a bit at my damnself.

"Nice going Samuel now she thinks you're a total dumb ass" I said to myself.

"I don't think you're a total dumb ass." She said as I felt my face turn red.

"umm yeah, I feel like a fool now so yeah. um I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ms." I said as her cell rang.

"Bye Sam." She said waving and walking out with her cell phone attached to her ear and she hurriedly left out of the store with a bag of books in her hand.

I watched her walk and the way her hips swayed. Damn she had ass for days. She left and I went back to work. I just really and honestly made a whole damn fool out of myself in front of a girl I had a crush on.

"Are you okay Sammy?" I heard my bestfriend Quinn ask causing me to spin around and look at her.

"Yeah I guess I'm fine." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"You were looking at her again!" Quinn exclaimed as I laughed.

"No I wasn't she and I talked, she wanted to know about the new comic book that was supposed to come out the other day." I said moving my bangs out of my face.

"ummm I guess she'll be back here tomorrow then huh" Quinn asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I told her she could borrow it." I replied as Quinn patted my shoulder.

"Good job Sammy boy, you're growing up." Quinn replied as I shrugged her off.

"Whatever, I'm off now. I gotta run to class anyways." I replied looking at the clock.

"Hope you know you're off tomorrow but whatever. See you when I get home tonight." Quinn yelled as I clocked out and ran out of the back door with my backpack on my back.

"Yeah whatever, tell her I said hi!" I yelled back as I put down my skateboard and kicked off. I looked at my watch and it was 2 and my class was at 2:30.

"Crap I'm going to be late!" I yelled as I got off my skateboard and ran. I got on campus and and ran into class.

"Class is cancelled today Samuel." Professor Stark said looking at me.

"Oh fuck me!" I screamed out as he laughed.

"Sorry about that, but here is your comic book and essay back." Professor Stark said handing me my stuff back and I had a A on my comic book and a B on my essay.

"Fuck yes I passed!" I yelled jumping in the air.

"Right now you can graduate. Oh and this came today." Stark said handing me a piece of paper. I read over it and I had gotten the internship at Marvel and they wanted some of my ideas for some new comic books.

"Thank Stark." I said giving him a hug.

"It was all you kid now get the hell out of my classroom." He said hugging me back and pushing me out of the door.

* * *

**Mercedes**

"Mercy J this way!" I head a pap yell causing me to roll my eyes.

I understand the paps come with the fame but it's getting on my nerves. They were everywhere like baby roaches or something.

"You ready to eat?" Kurt asked causing me to look at him.

"Yes I'm starving." I replied as we walked into Panera Bread.

"So did you talk to the cute guy at Boarders?" Kurt asked as we stood in line.

"umm yeah, I asked him about the new "Avengers vs. X-Men Pt 7" comic book that was supposed to be out like yesterday if it had came and he told me he had it early and would let me borrow it tomorrow." I said as we ordered our food and found a table.

"umm you nerd is showing Mercy, so did he know who you were?" Kurt asked as I sipped my lemonade.

"No he didn't know who I was. He is kind of shy for a guy with piercing and tattoos." I said as Kurt raised his eye brows at me.

"What type of piercing and tattoos?" Kurt exclaimed looking at me.

"Well he has gauges in his ears, it looks like he has a tattoo on his chest and upper arm. He has his tongue pierced and maybe he had his nose and eye brow done." I said as our food came.

"Thank you." Kurt and I both said smiling at the girl.

"Well he sounds like a bad boy if you ask me." Kurt said as I just looked at him.

"I don't know I need something spicy in my life." I said as we started laughing.

"Whatever you say." Kurt replied as we started eating.

"Hello everyone, my name is umm Sam Evans and I'm going to sing um the acoustic version of Frank Ocean's "Thinkin bout' you." um thanks." He said as his face turned pink. He started playing his guitar and he started singing.

"Isn't that him Cedes?" Kurt asked as Santana sat down at the table.

"Isn't that who? He has some big lips for a white child." Santana said causing Kurt and I to chuckle.

"That's Mercedes' little crush boy who can really sing." Kurt said as I looked at Sam singing. I had tuned them out and just listened and looked at him. He finished singing and everyone clapped.

"umm thank you all." He said pushing his bangs off his face and looked up and locking eyes with me. I gave him a shy smile and hid my blushing cheeks.

"Don't hide now." Santana and Kurt said laughing.

"Shut up and leave me alone." I said as I ate a chip.

"umm hi again." I heard Sam say causing me to look up.

"uh hi Sam, these are my best friends Kurt and Santana." I said as he nodded his head at them.

"It's nice to meet you two." He said shaking hands with Santana.

"So guppy how do you know Mercedes?" Santana asked as he raised his eye brows at her.

"Guppy? I'm sorry my name is Sam Evans." He said looking at her.

"Well I'm calling you guppy because of that huge mouth of yours. Now how do you know my girl?" Santana asked as I looked at her.

"Well she comes to my job everyday, but I don't know her." He said as Kurt raised his eyebrow at me.

"Sammy!" We heard some chick yell as she walked towards him.

"Oh hey Quinn." He said hugging her.

"Oh umm everyone this is my best friend Quinn, Quinn this is Mercedes, Kurt and Satan I mean Santana." Sam said giving Santana a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all, Sammy she ditched me again." Quinn said giving him puppy dog eyes and for some odd reason I felt some jealousy.

"So it's nacho night?" Sam asked as the girl nodded her head.

"Are you two together guppy mouth?" Santana asked as Quinn and Sam laughed.

"No, hell no. I'm sorry I'm a lesbian." Quinn said as Santana looked her up and down.

"Well if that's the case I'm Santana Lopez, single, age 22, a model and currently looking at you like a piece of meat." Santana said shaking hand with Quinn.

"Lets do dinner tonight." Quinn said looking at Santana.

"Good it's a date." Santana said as Quinn and her walked off somewhere.

"Right so Sam what do you do?" Kurt asked offering him Santana's seat.

"Well I work at Borders part time, do singing gigs on the side and I just got an internship at Marvel." Sam said as I smiled at him.

"Good job so do you go to school?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"Yeah I go to NYU for Art and Science undergraduate." Sam said smiling at me.

"That's good. Sam I gotta go, uhh here is my number. You can text me, I guess I'll call you if I'm not busy." I said as I saw paps.

"Right, umm see you tomorrow with the comic book." Sam said as I nodded my head and rushed out of Panera Bread.

"Who is your new friend Mercedes?" A pap yelled as Kurt and I walked down the street.

"Are you doing tribute to Whitney Houston on Sunday?"

"We hear that Shane dumped you because you were a bad lay in bed!" Some pap yelled causing Santana to start ranting in Spanish.

"Come on Santana." I said as my driver opened the door and we got in.

"Don't listen to them Cedes." Kurt said as Santana poured me a drink.

"I need more than a drink I need a shot gun and Shane's dick!" I screamed causing Santana to laugh.

"That's why I'm a lesbo now don't gotta worry about none of that crap." Santana said as I sipped my drink and my phone buzzed.

_Hey it's just Sam, umm this is my number. I guess I'll see you soon. -S.E_

__"You're crushing hard and he doesn't even know who you really are." Kurt said shaking his head.


End file.
